


Awards Season

by faithinthepoor



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Spring challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Awards Season

She knows it sounds clichéd but Glee has changed everything. She’s not sure that she wants to be defined as an obsessive-compulsive who is mooning after someone else’s spouse but this job is definitely the defining moment of her life. Jessalyn jokes that Terri is art imitating life but other than the fact that Jessalyn married her prom date this is simply not true. She’s not advocating that Jessalyn straps on a pregnancy pad and attempts to manipulate a teenage girl into giving up her baby but for all her flaws Terri loved Will and fought with everything in her arsenal to keep him. Jessalyn’s behaviour isn’t the polar opposite of Terri’s but it certainly lies at the other end of the spectrum – the woman has become a living, breathing wave of flirtation and sexual energy and Jayma is terrified that they will both drown in her wake. For now she is managing to tread water and they have been able to keep their truly inappropriate behaviour confined to after parties. Jayma doesn’t usually see herself as someone who gets felt up in the toilet of a public venue but the kisses they share are intoxicating and Jessalyn’s touch sets her skin on fire and she prays for those moments to never end. She’s terrified of what will happen when there is suddenly a drought of after parties because she has no idea how she’ll explain returning home with spring in her step if Glee hasn’t just won an award.


End file.
